


Black Cloud

by deanmoxbrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmoxbrose/pseuds/deanmoxbrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enzo is terrified of Cass finding out about his true feelings, and he lets someone else use his biggest secret against him. (Or, The One Where Aiden English Attempts to Blackmail Enzo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> for inspiration, i used this prompt from otpprompts on tumblr: _Imagine one person in your OTP being ordered or coerced into betraying the other(s). Do they find a way out, or do they go through with it?_
> 
> this is super silly, super kayfabe, and _mostly_ pre-slash, which i thought i should mention upfront so no one feels disappointed at the end. hopefully none of this deters any of you, and if you read it, please enjoy it!! 
> 
> (also, one stupid part of this story has made me begin shipping Enzo/Aiden, one single measly line that i wrote. gold stars for anyone who guesses correctly.)

“You go without me, man. I’ll catch up later.”

“You sure?”

“ _Go_ , ya big goof. I know how your mother gets.”

Enzo smiled and kind of shook his head as he watched Cass rush out of the locker room. His eyes lingered almost lovingly on the door as it swung slowly shut, and not even two seconds later, he was already missing his tag team partner. It was stupid. _He_ was stupid. It was just that he was so used to being at the other’s side, attached at the hip as others put it. And being without him somehow felt… wrong. 

As if on cue, there was a wry chuckle from behind Enzo. He knew it all too well by now.

“What’s so funny?” he grumped. As he yanked his T-shirt on, he turned in place to find Aiden English standing there, dressed all sharp and posing with his back straight and his nose high. He always looked like he expected there to be cameras following him around, like he wanted to ensure these supposed cameras caught him from his best angle — as if he had one. What a chump. 

“Your feelings for your Neanderthal friend there. It would be somewhat endearing were it anyone else, but alas, it’s not. And in your case? Simply repugnant.” 

“Repugnant?” 

Enzo realized his mistake too late. Aiden puffed up, all smugness and hubris, and he recited, “Distasteful. Nauseating. Appalling. Offensive, particularly to my eyes. Shall I go on?” 

With a roll of his eyes, Enzo turned to shove his things into his gym bag — maybe with a little more force than necessary. He didn’t care what Aiden said. Who was he anyway? Just some wannabe, some sawft-as-all-hell cheecharoo. They weren’t even friends — it wasn’t like it mattered whether or not he approved of Enzo’s feelings for Cass. 

It hit him very suddenly what the other man had said, and he shot straight up like someone had just electrocuted him. He could _feel_ the color drain out of his face. And though he didn’t turn to face Aiden, he knew the other man’s eyes were boring into him — no doubt glinting in amusement at the same time. Quietly, cautiously, Enzo asked, “What’d you say?”

“You’re laughably obvious about it. I’m astounded he hasn’t realized it yet, myself.”

“I dunno what you’re talkin’ about, man.” 

“I find it hard to believe that the most obnoxious person here has the ability to keep something such a secret. When do you plan on telling him?”

“Shut up.”

“You don’t? That’s good to know.”

Well, that sounded only vaguely ominous, Enzo thought, his throat dry. He zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder, tossing a flat look Aiden’s way. _Be cool, stupid, he’s only guessin’. He’s fishin’ for it and you ain’t gonna give it to him_. “Don’t you got some roses to go collect or something, English?”

A laugh. “From all my adoring fans? Of course.”

Enzo scowled. Rolling his eyes again, this time even harder than before, Enzo made his way to the door. He tried to look cool and casual and not at all like he was running away with his tail between his legs. 

Yeah, he was pretty sure he failed. 

 

*

 

It was a week later when Enzo realized Aiden’s intentions. 

Well, it wasn’t so much that he _realized_ them as much as it was Aiden coming right out and _telling_ him. Undoubtably, he must have thought it best to be blunt about it, most likely because he'd thought Enzo wouldn’t be smart enough to reach the conclusion himself. 

As far as getting cornered in bathrooms went, it could have gone a lot worse.

“Am I to assume you want to keep this… silly infatuation to yourself?” Aiden asked, staring, unblinking, at Enzo in the mirror. He’d been in the bathroom when Enzo had come out of the stall, but Enzo had tried to pretend that he hadn’t noticed. 

Even as Aiden came to stand almost right behind him as he washed his hands, Enzo feigned coolness. “Look, I got no idea what you’re talkin’ about,” he said with a casual little shrug.

“The tag contenders’ match. You’re gonna throw it.”

The words hung in the air and Enzo found that he could only stare blankly at Aiden’s reflection. For a long moment, his mind didn’t want to compute what Aiden had said — it was like he was speaking Chinese or something, the sound of the words just didn’t make sense. 

“I ain’t gonna do that.”

“Then I’ll have no choice but to reveal your feelings to a certain someone. Out of the goodness of my heart, and all.” 

A multitude of emotions swept over Enzo — panic, anger, humiliation — and he reacted without thinking. Whirling, he grabbed Aiden by the front of his shirt and shoved until he had him flat against the wall. Aiden, to his credit, was unfazed. 

Calmly, he said, “Let’s not be too hasty here, friend.”

And in return, Enzo grunted, “I don’t have feelings.” 

Real eloquent. 

“Well, I have to say, you’re awfully hostile for someone who —” Aiden looked him up and down, “— doesn’t have feelings.”

The silence stretched on for what felt like hours, and the two just stared at one another. Aiden’s eyes were dark, clouded with thought and mystery, and Enzo knew he’d follow through with it. He knew that Aiden would tell Cass. What did _he_ have to lose? 

And while a small part of Enzo thought, ‘So what? Cass is my best friend, he won’t care if I’m a little gay for him,’ the rest of him wasn’t quite as brave about it. The rest of him was actually quite terrified. He couldn’t let Cass find out, but to just let their opponents win? 

“We’re winnin’ that match,” he said firmly, an attempt to knock some sense into himself as well as Aiden. 

“Is that really a good idea?”

Enzo spit out a curse and shoved Aiden against the wall harder. 

It was at that exact moment that the door opened and Simon Gotch entered the bathroom. In the time it took for Enzo to blink, Aiden’s tag partner had thrown an arm around Enzo’s neck and dragged him away from Aiden — none too gently, might Enzo add. 

He struggled against the rough hold, flailing a little and rattling off things like “Step off,” and “I’ll beat ya brains in,” and other assorted threats most had come to expect from someone like him. But Simon held steady, easily avoiding Enzo’s thrashing arms, and it wasn’t long before Enzo had no choice but to give up the fight. After he’d gone still against him, Simon looked to Aiden, who paused, then nodded. 

Enzo was released and pushed away. 

He stumbled slightly, and as he rubbed his neck and fixed Simon with a disgruntled look, Aiden moved to stand at his partner’s side. He struck that stupid pose of his — they were in a _bathroom_ for Christ’s sake, there weren’t any cameras, you dipstick — and he gave a smug smile. 

“I believe I’ve made my case.”

Enzo didn’t respond; he didn’t want to give Aiden anymore satisfaction. Instead, he just watched through narrowed eyes as Aiden and Simon — both looking as proud of themselves as they could get — made their way out of the bathroom. When they were gone, Enzo’s shoulders slumped, and he turned back to the sinks, bracing his hands on the counter for support. 

His reflection looked pale and weary. And most of all, he looked unsettled. Afraid. 

He wanted to believe that Cass finding out about his feelings wouldn’t be as bad as it sounded. Hell, in a perfect world, Cass would hear about it and immediately thereafter realize that he felt the same way. But Enzo knew from experience that this was far from a perfect world. At best, he could hope for Cass’ support and continued friendship, and at worst, well… he didn’t want to think about it. 

But to throw a match? And not just that, but an important one that could make or break them? Could he really do that to Cass? 

 

*

 

“You alright, Zo?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah.”

Cass replaced the barbell and sat up on the bench press, casting a concerned gaze Enzo’s way. Enzo shoved his hands into the pockets of his Reebok shorts, trying to look casual and natural, but he knew he wasn’t doing too good a job. He’d been spotting the taller man as he lifted, but he realized now that he hadn’t had his heart in it like usual — and of course, Cass had noticed it too.

“You been actin’ strange these past few days.”

Enzo shrugged.

“What’s wrong?” Cass asked, mopping at his forehead with the corner of the towel he had hanging around his neck. It came out sounding like one word, ‘ _Whaswrong_?’

Enzo shrugged again. “Guess I’m just stressin’ about the match.” 

“Contenders’ match?” Cass asked, and he nodded. “Yeah, I’m feelin’ that. Keep tryin’ to tell myself it’s just another match, but then I feel bad for thinkin’ that way ‘cause it’s not.... We really gotta win this one.” 

“Yeah….” Enzo frowned. 

It’d been a few days since the impromptu meeting in the bathroom with the Vaudevillains, and Enzo had spent every minute of every hour since then desperately trying to think of a way out of this. He couldn’t very well throw the match, not when both his _and_ Cass’ career were riding on it. But he also couldn’t let Aiden reveal his secret, because if there was one thing that could ruin a partnership, it was definitely Unrequited Romantic Feelings. 

The thought just made Enzo want to shudder. 

Cass mistook his inner anguish for doubt and tried to lighten the mood. “Hey, we got it, alright? We’re gonna win.”

“You think?”

“You know it, bro.” 

Cass lay back down, squaring his shoulders, and he reached for the barbell again. Before he could lift it out of the cradle, Enzo placed his hands over Cass’ and leaned over the bar. 

“Cass?” 

He looked up at Enzo with clear, open eyes — honest and unassuming, the way he always was with Enzo and only Enzo. “Yeah?” 

And god, he wanted to tell him. If he told Cass first, he didn’t have to worry about Aiden ruining his life. And he could almost perfectly imagine the look on Aiden’s face when he found out that he no longer had something to use against Enzo, that his little plan had failed so miserably. 

But as he stared down at Cass, he lost whatever courage had made him want to speak up in the first place. He cleared his throat and shrugged again. “It’s nothin’. You’re right, man — we got this.”

And Cass gave him one of those little grins that he reserved strictly for Enzo. 

Enzo could have groaned aloud in exasperation. 

 

*

 

It was a week later when they were finally in the ring with the Vaudevillains. 

Aiden hadn’t talked to Enzo about _it_ again, but whenever they made eye contact — whether they were at the training center or backstage, or whatever — this look would come to Aiden’s face. A look that very clearly said, ‘I am an absolute jackass, please punch my lights out.’ At least, that’s what it said to Enzo. 

Cass operated under the assumption that Enzo was just worried about not winning. Enzo let him. It was far better than him knowing about the internal struggle he dealt with. Intentionally lose and possibly ruin their chances of going farther with the company, or let his biggest secret be revealed and possibly ruin their friendship (thus also ruining their chances of going farther with the company)?

Needless to say, Enzo had not yet reached a decision.

And now he had to go out there and put on a show for everyone. He must have done something _real_ messed up in a past life to have been dealt this hand by karma, he thought. 

The walk to the ring was tough, but he managed. Cass buzzed with energy and adrenaline beside him as they strutted down the ramp, the both of them nailing the spiel the fans had come to expect from them — and for their part, the fans radiated that same kind of energy. Even Carmella fed off of it, let it pump her up as she accompanied the tag team. And normally, this would have went right to Enzo’s head, faster and more intoxicating than any drink or drug. 

But not right now. Not while he was painfully aware of how sweaty his hands were, clutching the microphone with white knuckles because he was afraid of dropping it. Not while his chest felt like it was being compressed by a steel band, making it hard to breathe, hard to _want_ to breathe. 

Not while the Vaudevillains watched from the ring, Simon theatrically reacting to Enzo and Cass’ words, and Aiden dramatically jeering back with that stupidly uptight posture of his. 

What was he supposed to do?

Christ, he should’ve just told Cass himself. He should have gotten it off his chest and taken that power away from Aiden. He couldn’t do what Aiden wanted him to do, he couldn’t betray the only guy who was always there for him. He wouldn't. Regardless of what came after the match, he would do his best to win. Even if Cass reacted badly when he found out, maybe they could still work together for the sake of their jobs. 

It wouldn’t be the end of the world, right? 

The match started with him and Aiden, which seemed fitting. They grappled in the middle of the ring before Enzo broke it, and then they circled one another slowly, Enzo doing his best to ignore the deafening thrum of his pulse in his ears. For a moment, he couldn’t decipher Aiden’s expression — the former thespian wasn’t quite as smug as he’d been before, his eyes hard but uncertain. He was… nervous. 

Somehow, the realization alleviated some of the pressure on Enzo’s chest. 

As if he could read his mind, Aiden advanced on him. They traded blows and Enzo surprised himself with how well he kept up; he knew he wasn’t the best in the business, not yet, but maybe having something more personal to fight about was the key to that. Amidst the ‘Put your dukes up’ chants and random bellows of ‘Sawwwft’ from the audience, Enzo got Aiden when his guard was down — he attempted a quick roll-up for the win.

And not only that, but he had a surprised Aiden’s shoulders to the mat for a two-count. Not bad.

With a little growl, Aiden broke out of the pin. Before Enzo could scramble to his corner for some much needed assistance, the Vaudevillain had grabbed him, slammed him down, and pulled him into an armbar. Pain ripped through Enzo’s elbow and he cried out unintentionally, a sound that was almost immediately met with Cass calling to him from the corner, trying to encourage him to break free. And then the ref was crouching in front of him to watch for the tap, blocking Cass from view. 

“Trying to draw it out,” Aiden rasped in his ear, breathless, “I get it. Can’t lose too fast or the people won’t be properly entertained.” 

And what Enzo wanted to say was ‘Bite me.’ Instead, he cried out again, this time like he was powering up and going freaking Super Saiyan in this joint, and he used all of his might to free himself from the submission hold. Stunned that Enzo had had it in him, Aiden was momentarily frozen. And Enzo dove the rest of the way across the ring, slapping blindly for Cass’ outstretched hand. 

As Enzo crawled onto the apron and took a breather, the crowd roared their approval at whatever Cass was doing in the ring. Carmella fluttered over to check on him, but he waved her off — not that he didn’t appreciate it, but there was way too much on his mind to even know how to interact with her in that moment. And with the pensive look she gave him, something told him she could tell. 

He straightened and took his place, turning at last to see what was going on in the ring, and it was in time to see Cass dealing a clothesline to Aiden. Cass, who’d let the audience’s reaction stroke his ego, turned to show off for them, and this gave Aiden enough time to tag in Simon. Not that Enzo was worried. Cass was like a machine, he could handle almost anything. 

But as he watched the famed strongman and Cass go at it, a lot of the certainty Enzo had felt at the beginning of the match began to waver. Cass could handle almost anything, sure, but what if _this_ was something that he couldn’t? They’d never talked about anything like this before — of course, Cass had never been outwardly bigoted or small-minded, which seemed like a good sign, but what if this opened up the kind of can of worms that destroyed families? 

Did Enzo really want to chance that? Chance turning his best friend against him all because he’d stupidly developed feelings for the other man? 

Simon got one up on Cass, managing to hurl him into the corner where Enzo waited with knots in his stomach. Even as Cass made a move to straighten and get back in the fight, Enzo stood on the bottom room, leaned over, and smacked him very clearly on his shoulder. No way could the ref mistake the tag. 

“What’re ya doin’?” Cass demanded.

And Enzo had to pretend. He feigned excitement, faked the kind of enthusiasm he was known for, and jumped into the ring like a Chihuahua hopped up on sugar. Carmella was yelling at him from outside the ring, just as exasperated as Cass was, and Cass did not at all look happy as they traded positions.

He’d be even less happy after they lost, but at least they’d still be friends, Enzo thought. 

Simon, who had patiently waited for the exchange, smiled across the ring at him — a smile that almost seemed polite, approving. He also looked all too ready to lay Enzo on his ass, but then Aiden was holding out his hand and he shouted over the crowd to get Simon’s attention. The crowd, who always seemed so happy to have Enzo in the ring, even when he failed — would this be the one time they got fed up with him for losing? The Vaudevillains shared a quick look, and Aiden was tagged in as well. 

Enzo took a deep breath. 

It was time to throw the match. 

He made it look as good as he could, made himself look as good as he could, and he and Aiden were all over the ring. When Aiden went for a swinging neckbreaker, even though Enzo saw an opening, a way to dodge it, he took the hit and let it send him sprawling on the mat. 

In moments, Aiden was hooking one of his legs and pinning him. And Enzo just lay there, turning crimson in his shame and guilt. Aiden grinned down at him — there was something very shark-like about that grin — and as the ref was counting, time seemed to slow. 

Aiden said something like, “Good boy.”

And something flared up in Enzo.

The ref’s hand was a mere inch away from making the three-count, and Enzo kicked out of the pin. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t let Aiden freaking English, of all people, manipulate him. 

“What —?” Aiden was too surprised to be indignant at first. 

Enzo lunged up and headbutted him, right in his pretty, manicured face, doing what he’d wanted to do for the past two weeks. And while he was too busy being dazed, Enzo shoved him on his back and practically covered him with his entire body in his attempt to keep him against the mat. Maybe the fact that he didn’t use a finisher would cheapen the win for some of the fans, but hey, a win’s a win. 

Time had slowed when he’d been pinned, but now it seemed to go by in a flash.

One moment, Enzo was panicking, sure that Aiden was going to break out, and the next, the crowd had exploded into cheers and applause. And then he was being helped to his feet by Cass. He raised Enzo’s arm to celebrate, all but yanking it out of its socket in his excitement, and the ref moved to check on Aiden. 

All Enzo could think was, ‘Well… shit.’ 

Now Aiden was going to tell Cass. Now Cass was going to hate him. 

The cheering was overwhelmingly loud, but it had become a drone in Enzo’s ears. His throat was dry and there was sweat burning his eyes, but Cass’ arm was sliding around his waist, and normally that would have made everything alright. Yet, as Enzo turned and glanced up at his partner’s jubilant face, the way his eyes shone, and the flush of exhilaration on his cheeks, all he could think about was how this wasn’t a victory.

This was almost as bad as a death sentence. 

And with that thought, Enzo found himself pulling away from Cass. At first, Cass looked confused, then hurt, and finally, his expression settled on concern. Enzo turned away and made his way to the ropes, avoiding the Vaudevillains as Simon helped Aiden back to their corner, and he scurried out of the ring. Ignoring the yelling all around him, ignoring both Cass’ and Carmella’s eyes burning into his back, he beelined right for the ramp. 

Each step he took seemed to get heavier and heavier as he disappeared backstage. Someone tried to talk to him as he passed them, but their face was a blur and he barely heard them. Aiden was going to _tell_ Cass. He was pretty sure he should start packing up his belongings now, because his best bet was moving out of the country and changing his name. 

Cass found him just as he was reaching the door for the locker room. 

“Enzo, what the hell? What’s the matter with ya?” 

And that same sensation flared up in him again — pride. If Cass was going to find out, Enzo might as well be the one to do it. He might as well take that power away from Aiden while he had the chance. 

He wheeled around, stunning Cass who seemed to stumble over his own feet, and before Cass could get anything else out, Enzo grabbed him by the arms and yanked him down. (Did he have to be so damn tall? Did everything about him have to make this so hard?) Cass went stiff, trying to pull away like he thought Enzo meant to hurt him — you big stupid idiot, Enzo thought — but all Enzo did was lay a firm kiss on Cass’ lips. 

It was close-lipped and hard, like a punishment more than anything, and as Enzo pulled away, he glared up at Cass almost accusingly. Cass’ face had gone red, and his mouth opened and closed soundlessly, a confused stuttering sound leaving him. 

There was movement behind Cass, and Enzo looked around him to see a very wide-eyed Carmella. But as her gaze met his, her eyebrows went up in a way that said she _might_ have been impressed if he didn’t normally annoy her so much. 

She cocked her head, shrugging one of her petite shoulders simultaneously, and she asked, very coolly, “Does this mean you’ll finally stop tryin’ to plant one on me all the time?” 

Without waiting for an answer, she nudged her way between them and sauntered towards the door for the womens’ locker room. Cass didn’t seem to have even noticed her or her words — he was still staring at Enzo as though Enzo had grown an extra head or something. 

“Zo…” he said unsurely. 

“Forget about it,” Enzo mumbled. 

As he went to walk away, Cass grabbed him by the wrist and jerked him back, spinning Enzo so that he faced him again. “No way, you don’t get to do something like that and just walk away. _What_ is going on?” 

Enzo tried to speak but didn’t know where to begin. Of course a kiss couldn’t explain everything — but what could? He threw his arms out at his sides, defeated, and he shook his head. “Look, man, I —” 

All of a sudden, Aiden stormed into view, his face already darkening where Enzo had headbutted him, with Simon was on his heels. Aiden definitely looked like he’d seen better days, and he wasn’t nearly as poised as he usually was — his shoulders were slouched and he moved clumsily. Enzo could find a little enjoyment in that.

When Aiden reached them, he drew to a stop and glowered between them. Simon remained at his elbow, though he didn’t seem nearly as fired up as his tag team partner was. 

“English…” Enzo said wearily. 

“Shut your plebeian mouth,” Aiden snapped. 

Cass laughed at the absurdity of the remark. Which made Enzo laugh, despite everything. 

And Aiden actually flushed, his neck reddening in embarrassment. He turned his hard eyes on Cass and jabbed a finger at him, pointing at him almost desperately. “He’s in love with you!” was his childish exclamation. And as both Cass and Enzo fell silent, Aiden tried to reclaim some of his dignity. He smirked at having been able to reveal something so shocking. 

Cass looked at Enzo, and Enzo looked at Cass. He swallowed hard, shrugging so slightly that his shoulders barely moved, and Cass’ jaw tightened like he’d come to some kind of decision in his head. He looked resolute. 

And with Aiden and Simon watching, Cass reached down and grabbed Enzo by the chin. Enzo sputtered, tried to say something, anything, but then Cass was kissing him. _Really_ kissing him — not like that cheap ass peck that Enzo had given him. His mouth slanted against Enzo’s with purpose, and with his hand still on Enzo’s jaw, he held Enzo in place as he pushed his tongue into his mouth. 

Enzo’s knees went weak. Cass’ tongue was bold and warm, and it took everything in Enzo not to launch himself at the taller man. Was this legit happening or what? Had he gotten knocked on the head in the ring and now he was just dreaming all of this? 

They were interrupted when Aiden let out something that sounded angry and scandalized at the same time. Cass pulled away just as Aiden lurched forward, looking very much like he intended to tear one of them apart limb from limb. Or both of them. The only reason he didn’t get the chance was because Simon grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He said something quietly to him, and whatever it was made some of the tension left Aiden’s body.

There was a long, long silence. They all stared at one another. 

And finally, Aiden straightened. Once more, he tried to regain his composure, putting his shoulders back and lifting his chin. He shot a murderous look at Enzo, before he turned on his heel and stalked off. Simon’s own look wasn’t quite as venomous, maybe even a little sheepish, and he followed without a word. 

Enzo wanted to say something smart. Instead, he said, “You kissed me.”

“You kissed me first.” 

Dread filled Enzo’s stomach as he considered how it’d happened, and he turned back to his partner, though he found it hard to meet his gaze. He didn’t want to ask, but he needed to know. Desperately. “Did you… did you mean it?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” 

“Maybe?” Enzo echoed, incredulous. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Cass frowned, putting his hands on his hips. “It means — I don’t know what it means, alright? You _gotta_ tell me what that was all about.” 

Enzo looked down at his pants, at the trunks Cass was wearing, and he gestured between them. “Can we go somewhere else? I’ll tell you everything, just…. Let’s get out of here.” 

Cass’ expression softened. 

 

*

 

“You were seriously gonna throw the match?” 

They’d cleaned up and changed into casual clothes, and now they were sitting in the parking lot of a nearby Starbucks. Their drinks were forgotten in the cup holders and Enzo had just finished telling Cass _everything_. From Aiden’s first taunts, to his insistence that Enzo lose on purpose. Cass had listened attentively, saying nothing, and after Enzo had finished, he’d been quiet for what had felt like an eternity. 

With the way he asked that question though, Enzo wasn’t sure if he’d preferred the silence or not. There was something so sad in his voice. He sounded betrayed. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t,” Enzo said quietly

“But you considered it. You came really freakin’ close to doing it.”

“Yeah, Cass, but I —”

“You’d have rather made us lose a _number one contenders’_ match,” Cass said slowly, “Than risk me finding out that you like me as more than a friend?” 

“Well… when you put it like that….”

Cass stared at the steering wheel, but his hair curtained his face, hiding his expression from Enzo. His voice more than told Enzo how he felt, however — it still sounded pained. “Why were you so afraid of me findin’ out?”

“Well, ‘cause you know….” 

“‘Cause you were afraid? You think so little of me that you thought I’d be weird about it?” Cass asked. 

“What? _No_!” 

“‘Cause that’s what it seems like, Zo.”

Enzo threw himself back against his seat and huffed out a sigh, turning to look out the window. He watched a trio of girls leave the Starbucks, tried to distract himself with their journey across the parking lot, but there was a lump in his throat that he couldn’t ignore. He needed to make this right, but what was he supposed to say? 

“How did Aiden even find out anyway?” Cass asked.

Enzo didn’t turn back. Over his shoulder, he muttered, “Saw me givin’ you goo goo eyes. I was too stupid to try and deny it when he said somethin’. I’m always too stupid.”

After a pause, Cass sighed. He sounded years older — that, or like he’d been awake for weeks straight. Hesitantly, Enzo faced him again. He studied the other man’s profile, and when Cass looked back at him, Enzo’s eyes searched his face. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but damnit, he’d take anything. 

“I’m sorry, Cass. I, uh, I almost messed everything up, didn't I? I’m sorry.” 

“Well… do you promise not to do it again?”

“Of course.” 

“Promise you’re gonna always be honest with me from now on?” 

“About most things, sure.”

“Enzo.”

“Alright, alright. I promise that too.” 

“Then I’ll forgive you. _This time_.” 

Enzo leaned across the console between them and wrapped his arms around Cass’ neck. It was more than awkward to hug a guy who was nearly seven feet tall while you were both sitting in a car, but Cass didn’t complain. He rarely did. One of his big hands rubbed a circle on Enzo’s back, and somehow it made everything better. 

As Enzo pulled back, their eyes met and locked. Cass’ were hard to read, and he still looked a little upset by the full truth, but he was the one who smiled first. His lips quirked up at the ends and Enzo couldn’t help the relieved grin that came to his own face. Not only had they won the match, but Cass _didn’t_ hate him. Everything was coming up Enzo, it seemed. 

“I did,” Cass said abruptly. “Mean it, by the way. The kiss…. I think.” 

“You _think_?” 

“I mean, it’s kinda sudden, ain’t it? I need a little while to think about it,” Cass said. 

“What’s there to think about? Do you want a piece or not?” 

A surprised laugh left Cass and he playfully shoved Enzo back into the passenger seat. “I’ll have to get back to ya on that, Amore.” 

Enzo chuckled back at him, but despite his disappointment that Cass wasn’t automatically professing his love for him in return, he supposed an ‘I need to think about it’ wasn’t the worst answer he could have gotten. Cass had been honest with him, was willing to consider whether or not he could even _have_ those feelings for him, and even if it never happened, at least there was a chance in the here and now.  

As Cass started the ignition, he tossed a small, affectionate smile Enzo’s way. 

And that was enough for Enzo. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no real intentions of writing a second part for this -- this open ending, with the uncertainty of whether or not they actually end up together, is what i was aiming for. it felt more realistic to me this way. plus, it leaves it up to _your_ interpretation. :3


End file.
